America's States Drabbles!
by katesmak
Summary: America is well know for his fifty states, but do people really know how crazy these kids really are? No, no you do not... I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this, it does mention some serious issues. And I promise you will eventually see every state, unless I forget. T for some language and maybe some pairings. Random cover is random.
1. Chapter 1: WHY IS HE BACK!

**Soooo... I know you are all probably yelling at me for not updating my other stories, and I am really sorry for that, but I have had writers block on them both for a while now, but I promise I am working on them!**

**And until I get them finished and able to update I wrote this to kind of deal with the more stressful things going on here in the states.**

**And I'll say now that I know this happened a while ago but it sounded amusing in my head so this is what became of it! **

**Disclaimer: You know this site is called fanfiction for a reason, I am unworthy to own Hetalia's awesomeness!**

* * *

America came sprinting into the meeting, clothes crinkled, hair a mess and glasses askew. His breath came in quick pants and after looking frantically around the room for somewhere to hide the superpower dove under the table.

England, being the curious country he is, peered beneath the table at the shivering blonde, "What are you doing you git?"

Said git opened his mouth to speak when the doors once again burst open to reveal a group of angry looking teenagers. The four that looked to be leading the charge were a pair of identical blondes and two angry Latino looking boys, with more than twenty others following behind them.

Spotting some of the other countries that sat around the table one of the Latino boys, wearing a black cowboy hat, asked, well more like growled, "Where is he?"

England could almost feel the table shaking from how much America was shivering with fear, "Where is who?" The Brit asked, attempting to look completely innocent, hoping to save his former colony from whatever anger these teens have.

The twins put their hands on their hips and glared at the island nation, "Shut up you Tea bastard! Don't make us go Revolutionary on you!" This made the blonde twitch, old memories flying through his head.

"Ohohoho~" A French laugh came from within the crowd and a boy shoved his way to the front, his long blonde hair tied back from his face and his blue eyes sparkling with glee, "Yes you black sheep, be quiet or I'll get my dolls!" An evil cackle followed the words, though England was very confused about what the teen meant by 'dolls'.

The other Latino looking boy rolled his darker blue eyes, "Come on man, we know he's here, despite being his kids, we ain't that stupid," The English nation twitched again at the horrible grammar though he held his tongue against any corrections.

The comment made was enough to have America jump out from under the table pointing an accusing finger at the teen, "Look who's talking Cali!" Then he slapped a hand over is own mouth staring wide eyed at the teenager, who was smirking quite happily.

"Damn..." He muttered.

The English speaking nation tried to dive back underneath the table only to be grabbed by another Latino boy, this one looking even meaner than the first two, "I don't think you should try that again," he growled.

The superpower flinched at the teenager's barely veiled threat and nodded his understanding.

"Good," he grunted letting the taller man fall to the floor before standing next to the others again.

Most of the other countries in the room just stared at the others very confused on who these children were.

America regained his feet and stood in front of them unflinching despite the fact that he was pretty afraid right now.

"How could you let him come back!" Shouted a shorter boy from the back of the group, shoving his way to the front everyone's eyes widened when they saw a boy in bright yellow skinny jeans, a neon pink shirt and a fire truck red fedora step in front of America. And despite the height gap the nation still looked pretty intimidated by the boy.

America held up his hands in sign of surrender, "Aww... New York, please try to understand, I d-don't pick who leads, our people d-do! I'm not allowed to be bias!" The usually powerful country was practically begging the other to understand.

A 'humph' could be heard coming from the twins from earlier, "Yeah right..." They scowled at him.

As if America could feel the stares from the other countries on his back, he turned and smiled at the other nations, "Oh... haha... hey guys!" He spun back to the teenagers, "Go! We will talk about this at home!" He muttered to them quickly smiling brightly when the large group began to leave.

When they were nearly out of earshot America took the chance to holler, "And remember it's only four more years." He heard some grumbles but ignored them and turned back to the meeting, "Okay then guys, time to get-" A tennis racket coming from the direction of the door hit America right in the back of the head and caused the nation to fall out cold.

"Well that was weird, aru."

"Ja, I agree..."

"PAAASSTAAAA!"

"Do you think they would become one with Russia?"

"Just try it," came the unconscious response from the floor.

* * *

**Okay in case you were wondering here is the order of states by appearance!:**

**Texas, the Carolina's, Louisiana, California, Arizona, New York, the Carolina's again, and that was it! **

**Please tell me if you think that I didn't do your state justice, I really want to get as much right as possible and all of these states actually did try to succeed so yeah... wasn't that a fun time...? *sarcasm***

**You'll see some favoritism in this just to warn you, mostly because I have to represent my home state! I will not tell you which state that is but I'm sure you will figure it out!**

**Till next random piece of plotless story!**

**WOOHOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT ABOUT THE GUN LAWS?

**I have begun to notice I interrupt America a lot so sorry if that kind of repetitive! But I find it slightly funny so theres ya go.**

**By the way warning you now that I do mention some serious issues going on in the country but do not think I take them lightly or anything like because I really don't and any review or anything say that I'm insensitive or anything of the short will get a snappy reply. Sorry but I've been in sort of a bad mood lately, one of my stories on another site was just recently called 'unoriginal' so I am a bit ticked off at the world right now but whatever, I'm done with my rant now please continue on!**

**Disclaimer: I find the need for this stupid, I'm pretty sure we all know what's going on here.**

* * *

Texas shot off a few rounds from his trusty pistol when some of the other states began to get off subject, America grimaced thinking of a certain other trigger happy country.

"Texas! Do not go shooting at people while we are discussing the new gun laws!" The country snapped at the Lone Star state.

Said Texan put his gun back in the holster, crossed his arms and dropped back into his seat. The awkward silence that followed could have had a regular man crying, the only thing breaking the silence was the soft snores of them losing Delaware to the boredom of it all.

America sighed and opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed opened and in came Kansas.

The strange state stood panting in the doorway a shotgun cradled in his hands and a knife or two strapped to his thigh. That and he was covered in blood.

Everyone in the room gawked at the spikey haired brunette, America couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his son.

"Kansas!? What the heck are you doing? Why do you have a shotgun?!" Texas was the first to holler at his brother, who's cheeks turned red, or redder considering they were slightly tinted with the red liquid that covered the rest of his body.

Kansas chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I came to tell you I'm going to have to miss the meetings this week there is a huge vamp's nest in the area I'm tracking..."

Arizona rolled his eyes at his over imaginative brother, "You know Kansas if you don't want to come to my meetings jut say so don't make up a ridiculous excuse."

Kansas' face dropped, "Its not an excuse I'm helping your citizen you should be happy!" He said exasperated at his sibling's stubbornness.

"My citizens don't need help! THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES!" The Southwestern state shouted and the other three corner states groaned, Arizona had a big independent streak, not caring for help from anyone and hating when people stuck their noses into his business.

Kansas growled, his grip on the shotgun tightening.

America jumped up to intervene, "Dean! Alejandro! Stop it now!" When Arizona had returned to his seat, the country turned to his Supernatural state, "Dean go ahead and do your work, but be careful I've been hearing rumors of a shape shifter around town as well."

Kansas, Dean, saluted and ran out of the meeting room and back down the hall.

When America saw Illinois fidgeting in his seat, he motioned to the door, "Get going Sami I know you'll not be focusing on the meeting with Kansas out there-"

Before the blonde country even finished his sentence Illinois pulled out his sawed-off shotgun, launched across the table and went after his brother, "WOOHOO! Wait for me Dean! I got the silver bullets~"

After Sam had disappeared down the hall the roar of an Impala and blast of rock music was heard in the room.

South Dakota jumped out of his seat at the sound, "You iggits, how dare you leave without me!?" And pulling out his own small handgun South Dakota was out the door as well.

Texas turned and glared out the window before scowling at America, "Wait! What about the gun laws now?!"

* * *

**Okay gonna keep this short!**

**So anyone know what show I was referring to here? I know anyone out there who watches it will know it immediately, its pretty obvious.**

**States in order of Appearance:**

**Texas, Kansas(Dean), Arizona(Alejandro), Illinois(Sam), South Dakota(Can you guess his name ;))**

**And that's all I've got to say so...**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

**Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this but don't hit me for it! I wrote it at like midnight so its a bit out there...**

**And yes this does reference another quite serious historical event so just a warning now.**

**Disclaimer: I really only own my state OCs and no actual countries are mentioned in this chapter but if we must get technical see chapter 2.**

* * *

It happened the same way every single time the rare day came around, she had developed a routine for these days.

Number one; barricade all the doors and window that anyone or anything could possibly come through.

Number two; stock up on snack items and foods, enough for at least two days.

Three; repeat step one on bedroom door except with the addition of more booby traps and explosives.

Scratch that, no explosives, too much of a risk, they could accidentally be set off or-or could just totally break and not protect her as they are supposed and-and...

The Sunshine state took a deep breath as a panic attack begin to take hold of her, but it wasn't her fault that this day made her so paranoid.

If any of you had seen what the great state of Florida had seen you would be freaked out too. Yeah panic attacks were kind of a regular thing for her, all of her citizens scaring themselves silly in those amusement parks going to her head after a while, but this day- this cursed day was by far her worst moments.

Yes that's right.

Friday The Thirteenth.

She shuddered even thinking about the quickly approaching day, ONLY A FEW HOURS AWAY!

All her siblings said that Florida had never completely recovered from Apollo Thirteen but that wasn't true, she was fine. FLORIDA WAS COMPLETELY FINE! PERFECTLY CALM!

Oh wait, did she forget to mention she was hiding in a closet in her bedroom at the moment? Probably, the beach blonde's brain had been a bit preoccupied going over everything in her head for the billionth time to make sure she didn't forget anything.

The only problem? Florida had forgotten something, a single bathroom window just big enough for two usually rival states to slip through in attempt to further scar their sister.

"New York, are you sure this is a good idea?!" Called a black haired boy, naturally blonde, in a fancy business suite, which was so not made for this kind of stuff.

New York gave his nearly twin brother a of-course-I-know-its-good-idea-and-not-only-will-it-work-but-it'll-be-awesome look. A lot to say with a look he knows but he was the Big Apple, come on dudes seriously? He should sue the person who gave him the nickname. Especially since stupid Louisiana gave him suggestive, read prevented, looks every time someone used it! Gave him the willies it did.

The Big Apple ignored his brother's still doubtful looks and adjusted his heart shaped sunglasses and neon yellow fedora before continuing into the house.

"New Jersey you seriously just gotta relax, and get out of that boring business suit, no way in all things NEON is that comfortable," Jersey just rolled his amber eyes, his Italian blood showing through, and followed the shorter blonde.

Stopping in front of Florida's bedroom, they weren't stalkers they could just tell it was her room from the excessive number of Disney stickers clinging to the wood, New York contemplated what to do to make his sister really freaked out.

And then it hit him.

Oh he was sooo evil.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath the New York screamed at the top of his lungs, "APOLLO THIRTEEN READY TO LAUNCH... 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BLAST OFF!"

A shrill scream could be heard through the door both states immediately started snickering, even New Jersey despite his slight embarrassment at the immatureness of it all.

New York nudged the other state's side, "Come on Jersey have some fun for once, Florida's so freaked right now she doesn't even know that the moon missions ended like a bagillion years ago." The usually loud state managed to whisper.

Jersey thought a moment then he grinned evilly, this would get the stupid Sunshine state for stealing his hair dye last month!

"HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Another shriek of terror could be heard within the room as well as some shifting and a few crashes. The two devils couldn't help it and burst out laughing both somehow lost their balance and fell forward.

Straight into a trip wire...

A net appeared out of nowhere and scooped both boys off the ground, flinging them into the air and effectively trapping them.

New Jersey's 'Jersey Devil' personality began to glint in his eyes a bit as he glared at the New Yorker next to him, looking at his watch he realized they were now a minute into Friday the Thirteenth. It would still be another day before Florida emerged from her barricade.

Wow... now what they heck are they supposed to do?

The darker haired state voiced his question, "What are we supposed to do now York?"

New Jersey wasn't very excited by the evil look his brother was giving him, and the fact that he was slowly inching closer.

"Ya know Jersey, I think I got an idea of what we could do~" Jersey blinked, his amber eyes showing fear despite himself.

"What are you?- York get off- hey don't- get- but-"

Beeeeeeeeep...

*A day later*

Florida came out of her room completely normal. SHE WAS FINE OKAY?!

What she spotted hanging in front of her door was not something she saw everyday.

New Jersey, looking quite mentally scarred and in need of some good ole brain bleach, instantly began to plead with her to let him down while New York just sat back with a smug satisfied look on his face.

The day was never spoken of again and has become a repressed memory for all those involved.

Or has it?

New York chuckled evilly as he snuck into Jersey's house and turned on an old Apollo Thirteen documentary. To say the screams he heard from the building were not music to the states ears would have been a complete lie.

Oh yes he was quite evil.

* * *

**Okay so nobody hit me but I've always pictured NY and NJ having a love hate relationship so that's what that's about.**

**To any New Yorkers out there please don't take offense by the way I make New York dress, it's just how I imagine a state with that much diversity to be like. He was rockin' the shades though.**

**Same to anybody from Florida, that's just my opinion on her.**

**Well till next time!**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: BUT I DONT WANNA BE A GIRL!

**This chapter is short I know and I'll apologize know but I wanted to work on the chapter that I've decided to tie with this chapter. They won't be exactly related but you need this chapter to understand the next one.**

**So here it is! I got to give some of the credit of this idea to XxLadyOfSinxX! I know that this isn't exactly what you were talking about in your review but this is the idea my mind produced from that so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: ;A; Why must this keep coming up?!**

* * *

"Ewww... Look at my nails I like soo need a mani pedi!"

"OMG! Can you believe that she tried to steal that necklace?! I like so hate her right now, she is totally giving me a bad name _and she's prettier than me..._"

"YAY! I finally managed to get my hair _just right_! And my make-up! Finally got that perfect shade!"

On and on the high pitched voice carried through the meeting, how many times somebody had tried to shut her up now nobody knew.

Every time America thought she was done talking and opened his mouth to speak, she would start right back up again.

The scariest part though? It was not the constant complaining, nor the powder getting everywhere as she reapplied her make-up, no, it was the fact that she was a _he. _

Not only was she a he, she was a he that happened to be California, only _she _wasn't called California by the others, this was California's alternate personality of _Hollywood._

Like New Jersey's 'Jersey Devil' personality or his less known 'Jersey Shore' personality, Hollywood was what happened when that certain part of the state was stereotyped completely differently from the rest of it.

Only unlike any of the other states California was almost in his 'Hollywood' personality as much as his regular one and none of the others could take it anymore, all America wanted to do was slam his head into the door and hope it was enough to stop the torture.

The blonde nation knew he couldn't do that though so he was going to bring in a professional, someone who knew what is was like to be a guy with a girly side.

Yes that's right.

Poland.

When California had changed back to his old self and managed to get off most of the make-up he was wearing as well as change out of the stupid sundress he had been put in, America took his cross-dressing, BY FORCE YOU NIMRODS, son and introduced the two.

As the superpower was about to tell Poland what his son was going through the other blonde held up a hand and said, "Like you totally need my help, seriously don't worry Poland's finally here to help you, I knew there had been a disturbance in the force lately..." He muttered the last part.

California blinked and tried to say something a few times but was left completely speechless, America quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

"What?" The Golden state finally forced out.

The blonde nation just patted the taller state's head, "Do not worry... I will give you tips on how to control your girl side better..."

"But-but-but- I don't want to know her better! I just want her gone!" California snapped sounding like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his Ice cream.

Poland grinned evilly, very unlike his usual attitude, "Oh don't worry you'll now all the tricks by the time I'm done..."

Nobody had ever heard California scream as he had that day and whenever asked about what happened with Poland, the Golden state only shuddered and stuttered out an excuse to leave the room.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna start answering reviews here because I feel bad not responding so here goes nothing!**

**JCScannell: Thanks! Glad ya liked it!**

**XxLadyOfSinxX: Once again thanks for the idea!**

**Sara(Guest): Good to know! I hope you liked this one as much as the last ones!**

**AmmieTheAnimeAngel: I know right? I love Supernatural! It's like my favorite shows ever and so, me being the obsessive fan I am, the reference idea was to good to pass up! XD**

**Short I know but feel free to tell me what you think, you know I'm not quite as happy with this chapter as the others but whatever!**

**Sees ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: WHEN DID TAG GET SO WEIRD!

"So Spain how's your football team doing this year?" America grinned at his Spanish friend, both sitting in front of a small Mexican restaurant.

The Spaniard shrugged, "Decent enough, yours?"

America was about to respond to the other nation when he was cut off by many screams and evil laughter.

"WAAHHH! I told you I didn't want to play tag! Leave me alone!" A high pitched, familiar, voice shrieked.

America looked over and saw his _son_ screaming like a girl, wearing another sundress, make-up and all, and running away from a man that was very familiar to the Spanish nation.

"Leave our broth-_sister_ alone!" Screamed another feminine voice as a black haired girl, with a figure similar to Tony clinging to her back, came sprinting past holding a tennis racket.

As she disappeared Arizona came stumbling in looking frantically for something, America and Spain both pointed in the direction the three had run.

The southwestern state nodded and took off, "New Mexico! Give me my racket back!" He yelled.

After a moment of silence both nations sighed and relaxed, thinking that it was finally over and they could just enjoy their meals happily, that is, until a head popped up between them, poker face in place as he shuffled cards.

The gambler nodded in the direction that all four had sprinted off in, "How much you want to bet that Mexico is going to regret going after California when Texas finds out?" Before anyone could speak again a shot flew over the trios heads.

A girl peeked her head out from behind a lamppost an insane grin, that could rival Belarus in brother hunting mode, settled on her lips, she held a finger up in a quiet motion and began to creep closer.

"Shh... I'm huntin' Nevadas," before the girl could even finish speaking America was trembling, pointing to the spot next to him, hoping to avoid the girl's evil side when looking for the gambling state, only to find the boy that had previously been there gone.

"Wha?" Was all either nation could come up with, turning back to respond to the state America found that she too had vanished.

"America?"

"Yeah Spain?"

"Next time let us talk at my home."

"Agreed."

* * *

**So yeah another short chapter, and in case you were confused, yes California was in 'Hollywood' mode at the time of this, that was the reason I posted the chapter before this first! **

**And I play tennis so I figure that that would be the addition that I gave to my state, you all probably know who by now, it is actually pretty popular.**

**Oh and anyone who has any ideas for this feel free to review telling me about or pm with it! So yeah I feel bad about how short this actually is, I thought it was going to be a lot longer than it was. ):**

**Oh well, tell me what ya think! **

**Till Next Time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**P.s. yes I believe that America would know the European version of Football, I mean come on he was raised by England soo...**


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee Personified?

The house was utter chaos, not that it was ever orginized at all, obviously. This house did belong to over fiftey Americans who happened to all have gotten their father's apttitude for slobby behavior. Well except maybe Virginia and New York, but York was just extremely OCD about stuff like that so it was normal. All the younger states ran around screaming in the most violent game of tag that anyone had ever seen played, though for the family it was regular occurence, and the older states were all doing whatever had caught their interest at the time the game had started and/or avoiding being run over by stampeding teenagers.

Ohio and Michigan happened to have caught each other's eyes somewhere along the way and where they usually avoided each other to keep from unneeded scuffles- because whenever the two even _saw_ each other they ended up arguing and evetually in a fist fight. Right now they were rolling around the floor each attempting to tap the other out as if this was some sort of professional wrestling match. The younger ones couldn't care less though because they just became one more hilarious obstacle for them to avoid or laugh when someone face planted.

A sudden knock on the door made almost everyone freeze in their tracks, except the two wrestling states, they would prefer not to be interrupted... thank you. "Whose that?" The cut little Hawiian asked, her black bobbed hair cut tuck neatly behind her ears, which was a surprising feat considering all the running she had just been doing. The boy with almost snowy white hair that stood next to the twelve year old girl with a small frown, shrugging was his only comment to the question though, for he preferred not to speak. Actually he hadn't spoken a word since he had come to live with America and the others so everyone just assumed it had something to do with Russia.

Conneticut- always the clever one- decided that he was the one opening the door this time, at least there was no arm wrestling contest to see who would this time, "Well we will never know till we answer it." He spoke completely nonchalently.

Massachusetts was having none of this though, bright red knee high socks flashing in a tone similar to his mood at the moment- lets just say New York had just stopped him in the hall for something- he stormed and threw the front door open before anyone could even go near it. Plastering on a- fake- smile he asked, "Hello, is there someone you are here to see?" The little bubbly, shaking coffee brunette that stood in front of him shifted from foot to foot uneasily and wrung his hands. He couldn't tell if this kid usually had this much contained energy or if he was on a sugar high or what but there was not a part of the kid that wasn't... jittering. "Umm... Yes-yes I would like to- umm..." The kid looked completely uncomfortable with the taller man that stood in front of him and Massachusetts couldn't help but be slightly insulted, no one had ever been in any way uncomfortable talking to him, it just... didn't happen. "Shoot," the twelve year old looking boy mutter angrily, "I forgot what I was going to say..."

This made the dark red haired state standing at the door to scratch the back of his neck. Okay, this was getting awkward, even for him and Massachusetts normally is cool with everyone. "Wait, wait! Oh, yeah," the kid smiled airly, like he didn't care that he looked like a complete fool in front of all the veiwing states, "I came to see Mr. Jones, I have... some issues to talk to him about." His smiled brighted into a grin worthy of the 'hero' himself and the older man nodded opening the door wider to let the spazzy brunette go through.

The kid's nearly black eyes widened considerably- they were already pretty wide to start with so that was quite an acomplishment- when he saw how huge the inside of the house actually was. From the outside it didn't look like much but on the inside it was just... wow. That's all he could say to describe it.

The New England state lead the shorter brunette down a hall for a few minutes before coming to a stop right in front of a closed door- one of many down the hall- knocking softly he waited a minute, "So what's your name anyway kid?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side unconciously.

The little brunette's hands were fidgetting with the bottom of his tan colored shirt and shifting his weight again, "Lonny Jeremiah and yours?" He raised his dark colored eyes to meet Massachusetts own lighter sea green ones.

The older male gave the other a soft smile, "Lyman Jones, nice to meet you."

Just then the door opened and a disgruntled America- he had neglected his paperwork for a couple a days, catching up was terrible- peered out from between the small opening, his glasses resting on the top of his head telling Massachusetts that he had actually been working on the work for once. Meaning that him or one of his siblings wouldn't have to later. "Whaddya want?" The blonde American grumbled, rubbing his duller blue eyes and squinting to make out the faces before him, "Massie, I gotta finish this work or the boss is gonna kill me." He whined when he made out one of his older sons and a stranger that was bouncying on the balls of his feet and moving his eyes from one point of the room to the other quicker than American could make out.

Mass shrugged indifferently, "You're the one that's slacking and anyway there's someone here to talk to you," he pointed to the twitching kid, "Said it was some issue or something." And then he uncerimously left the younger boy with Alfred, both gaping at the retreating state's back shocked.

Lonny frowned as the only person he knew in this whole place just turned his back on him and left. One word. Rude! Suddenly his nerves began to get the best of him and he giggled, "So- Well- I came here to tell you about something that I haven't ever told anyone before- mostly because no ones every asked!- but I think it's important because there are more like me out there..." he drifted off, coughing with embarassment at his endless ramble.

The taller nation raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now peaked, pushing his glasses back down his nose to see the brunette better he couldn't help but ask, "Like you...?"

The boy jumped, as if startled by the question, "Y-yes!" He nearly shouted, before wincing and lowering his voice, "Lonny Jeremiah, also known as Starbucks," he stuck his hand out for the other American to shake.

Too bad, Alfred was too busy gaping at the boy like a fish to even think of reacting in any other way.

* * *

**Okay so yeah I totally just did that... but I have a plausible reasoning for personifying Starbucks! If you think about it, there are enough Starbucks out there to make up a small country if they were people so there! My reasoning!**

**But yeah, tells me what you think, I'm sorry if I didn't give much detail to the other states in here but I just really want to get this idea out there- talking about an idea that popped into my head about ten minutes I published it.**

**TILL THE NEXT RANDOM CHAPTER THAT WILL PROBABLY IN SOME WAY BE RELATED TO THIS ONE BUT PROBABLY NOT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Mac?

"Freaking A, man," muttered an extremely tall, skinny, ashy blonde teen to his shorter companion, "I hate rush hour! Gives me a damn headache..." He grumbled, rubbing his abused temples, which were being pounded on by stressed employees.

The little brunette that was sitting beside him glared viciously, "At least you aren't woken up every single morning- at seven a.m.!- bubbling with enough energy to run around your block five times without breaking a sweat!" He snapped, usually Lonny wasn't this moody- actually one of the most easy-going people you could meet- but he had already been through a brutal morning at the moment they were in stupid Chicago! Mother of all caffeinated cities and his unusually high hyperness from the residual effects had taken him up and dropped him down with a painful force. Freaking Don was LUCKY! His headaches were only during the day, and just that. HEADACHES. Lonny had to deal with his sleep beginning to be interrupt at around six when the coffee intake was slowly rising and by seven he was up sprinting the blocks and bouncing off the walls.

Don smiled in his usual obnoxious way that just screamed 'I'm going to say something really annoying now' it drove the brunette crazy! "Oh, shut up, you've been crushing on Illinois since you saw him at America's house last week~" Starbuck's balked and was ready to send back a snarky, mean response when McDonald's continued, "We both know that he's the one that really gets you buzzing!~" The brown eyed boy's cheeks flushed a unimaginary shade of red from embarrassment.

His stuttering responses came to a halt though when he spotted someone familiar walking down the same street as them, "Oh no..." he mumbled, darting to hide on the other side of Don, who now looking confused instead of smug. "That's Illinois!" He frantically whispered, trying to make himself as small as possible against his siblings side.

The ashy blonde looked curiously through the crowd until he spotted a mop of dark brown hair and 'Oh''d in realization, "He actually is kinda cute," the boy said ruefully, giving his younger looking friend's crush a quick once over. "Hey!" Don called out, grabbing the other's hand before Starbucks had a chance to run off and away from this God-given gift. The fast food restaurant's shouting seemed to have caught the state's attention instantly though so there wasn't much need for the rush.

"Oh, hey..." Sam hesitated, unsure of the first male's name, but he did see a batch of coffee-colored curls that he knew, "I'm sorry I don't know your name..." he decided to go with honesty being able to tell from the oblivious grin on the tall blonde's face that he wouldn't get insulted easily- he had seen the look far to many time on his father's face.

He was correct in his assumption because the silver eyed boy just laughed and reached out a hand, "Donald Jeremiah, also known as McDonald's and older brother to this shy guy right here!" He cheered and once again Illinois was reminded of his father, America would get along far to well with this guy.

Sami nodded, shaking the skinny kid's hand- it was shocking really, he would have thought the personification of McDonald's to be a little chunky but this kid was a thin as a twig, "Nice to meet you, my names Sam Winchester-Jones the state of-"

"Illinois, yes I know!" Don said excitedly, pulling his friend forward from where the coffee shop had hidden behind his back, "Lonny here has _not _stopped talking about you since he came back from his visit with America~"

Oh no, this guy uses squiggles like Louisiana...

Sam thought, slightly scared. Though his eyes kept getting dragged back from the blonde currently in his face to the smaller brunette whose face was turning the cutest shade of red there was. Whoa, wait. Did he just call this random kid cute? Illinois has only seen the kid about one time and that was briefly when he had been shown the shooting range in the backyard by America, who had been talking animatedly the whole so Sam didn't even get a chance to talk to the bouncing kid. The older of the three brushed his hair from his eyes and opened his mouth to responded, but what came out was not what he meant at all, "He has, has he?" He spoke with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk replaced the smile he had before. Where did he learn to flirt? Just seriously. Of course he had seen Kansas hook up with people a few times but had never actually gone beyond a crush with anyone in his time as a state. Especially not flirting.

He felt his tongue suddenly sticking to the top of his mouth and was having more afraid of the little brunette looking up at him with wide surprised eyes than he was facing a shape shifter that looked just like his brother. Sam's hazel eyes darted between the two and didn't hear when- or if- Lonny responded before stumbling out a quick, "I-I'm sorry but-but I was supposed to meet my brother soon- soo... gotta go!" Then he calmly walked- sprinted in fear- away from the two boys.

Starbucks sent his sibling a scathing look, "See, look what you did! You scared him away, now he probably thinks we're like creepers or something..." In truth the brunette tried to sound made with his brother but instead he just let out a long sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

A calculating look was in Don's silver eyes as he watched the state's retreating back. _This is gonna be fun_, he thought with a wide grin.

Let the matchmaking begin.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Two chapters in one night! And yes I am now shipping Starbucks and Illinois, because come on. Chicago is like coffee freak city- no offense to anybody who lives there!- of America and it was either that or New York and you'll have to wait to see who I have Yorkie paired with D**

**Also just to ask an opinion what would you guys think if I put McDonald's and America as a pairing? Because I don't think I'll include England in this story- drabble- thing. Oh and if anyone has any other food places they would like me to personify please feel free to ask, I already have a few in mind myself.**

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WON'T BE THIS BUT MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH LOUISIANA BUT MAYBE NOT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Good to Be a Pirate

"Hey, Tennessee~" Called a voice that was better used for flirting than small talk, making Leslie groan in a 'I'm your sister, you annoy me' way that made Louisiana laugh. Out of all her siblings she was probably only really close to two of them, Louisiana and North Carolina and in return- though she wished they weren't- they both were overly protective of her. Especially around guys, if she went on a date they usually ended up chasing him away before they stepped out the door which is why she didn't date any more. And they barely let her get involved in any fights anymore, the strawberry blonde used to have a rough and tumble everyday, maybe two if a good day, but since they had all gotten closer and started hanging out Leslie had to get a rein on her temper.

Grinning at her slightly taller sibling she huffed, "What do you want Guillaume? Run out of girls to flirt with?" She laughed at the startled look on his face before the blonde glared at her. Leslie couldn't help but admire the way her brother could work himself out of any situation with a few well place compliments and meaningful glances. Or not so meaningful glances, because even though Guillaume was a HUGE flirt, Tennessee knew that there was someone he cared about in his life already. She just didn't know who... yet.

Louisiana scoffed and folded his arms over his chest in indignation, "Even if there were no more woman on the earth there are still men, I will never run out of people to enjoy my presence!" He proclaimed loudly, scaring some birds into flight as they walked out to the back yard. "Anyway look what I found!~" He spoke excitedly and it was just then that Tennessee realized he had something in his hands, when he let her take it from him the strawberry blonde blinked in confusion, grey-blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. It was a small framed painting- from what Leslie could tell it was fairly old- it showed two people, a haggard old man in complete pirate garbs, she knew this man to be Blackbeard from when her father had begun warning all of them to steer clear. They other man was significantly younger in appearance, with dark blonde hair that hung messily into his caramel brown eyes and a goofy grin.

The shorter woman looked at her sibling, knowing that she was looking at something important but not sure exactly _what_, "What is it?" She questioned, watching as the other man rolled his dark green eyes.

"Do you really not recognize anyone in that picture?" He asked, making a face like the answer she be as obvious as her own name, "Come Leslie, look really close at the younger guy..." he urged making a motion to look closer with his hands.

Tennessee stared at the picture a moment more, taking in the man's features something twinged in the back of her head and called her stupid for not knowing who this was but for some reason she just kept drawing a blank. Until she looked up and spotted North Carolina walking towards them with an unreadable expression, her grey-blue eyes widened in shock as she looked from the picture to the blonde that was walking towards her. "Holy... I-" Leslie couldn't find any words to describe her shock, the one person who had always yelled at her for fighting had once been a freaking pirate!

Louisiana looked smug, "See? Can you believe he never told us?" He whispered, though he had gone to stand a little behind the smaller state, obviously afraid of the rather he would face when their brother found out that he had 'borrowed' a picture that revealed his biggest secret.

But before either could blink North had Tennessee flung over his shoulder and was waltzing away like nothing had happened, completely ignoring the yelps and screams of fury that were now coming from the girl. Louisiana gaped at the two like a fish out of water, "Close your mouth Guillaume," the New England state shouted back at the startled blonde, "It's good to be a pirate." He murmured to himself, the pounding on his back having no effect on his gripe.

When the two lovebirds were out of sight Louisiana dropped his faux expression of surprise and grinned, there was a reason that nobody messed with him and it wasn't just his voodoo.

Matchmaking North and Tennessee Session 1: Success.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter down and out! This chapter was written at the request of Dixie C Jones, I hope it was okay and don't worry I'll be back with more of these two eventually!**

**And HA I did not lie! I told you there would be Louisiana and there he was! Now I just wonder who that mystery girl or boyfriend of his is... hmm... even I don't know!**

**So please feel free to tell me what you think and request your state to be seen if they haven't yet! Also I was wondering if anyone out there would be willing to draw me a cover, because this the only story of mine I can't find one for and it's bugging me.**

**TILL NEXT LESS PLOTLESS CHAPTER WHICH WILL PROBABLY IN SOME WAY INVOLVE NEW JERSEY AND YORK OR MICHIGAN AND OHIO!**


	9. Chapter 9: School Life

So recently Connecticut had decided to go back to highschool and work back up to the college level in his state, just to see how the schools were fairing with the cut backs and such. Some of the other states had done this as well, Arizona had tried but had to drop out three weeks in because of the fact that he was ready to beat some of his teacher's brains in. Another example was Massachusetts and New York, who were practically racing each other and seeing who could get better grades than who and whether their degrees were higher than the others.

Sadly, Maxwell Jones was not handling the school system as well as the others both of whom were either extremely popular or jocks. Yes, the smaller state was one of the lucky ones that had inherited his father's strength but he rarely used unless he had major stress to relieve. Maxwell just preferred to be brains and not brawns, which could be part of the reason that he was sprinting through the hallways and up staircases to get away from the idiots this school house. "Get back here, nerd!" Snapped the leader of the herd, a bunch of football players who had been trying to force him to do one of their friends homework or allow him to cheat on test so that he could get back on the team. Connecticut- being the stupidly smart guy that he was- immediately refused to do such an outrageous thing.

They all started to shove him after that, slowly growing more violent and unrelenting but the brunette absolutely refused to use any of his strength against them. 'They are just humans' he had thought 'What's the worst thing they can do to me?'. Apparently slamming one of their fist into his jaw with the force of a small car hitting someone was not even close to all they could do. So as soon as he found a chance to escape he made way for the emergency exit, setting off the fire alarms as he went. It was bad enough that these boys had made fun of his scars during PE when they had to dress out but now this? Was this what some of those kids had to deal with on a regular basis? If so how come there was no one doing anything more urgent to stop them and what would it take to finally stop this? Maxwell panted as he shot up another flight of stairs, though on the top step he miscalculated a bit on the height from his rush and ended up catching his foot. He tripped and fell face first into the concrete barely managing to cushion his fall with his hands, he knew for certain that he had new holes in his jeans and blood leaking from the now torn skin on his hand, elbows and knees. Shadows loomed above him, he cringed knowing for certain that the teenagers had caught up with him and that he was probably going to need some help getting home... or you know an ambulance.

"Hey pumpkin-head, whatcha doin' all roughed up? You been fighting?" The scornful voice of the last person he would expect to see here invaded his hospital plans, the usually hurtful nickname now making him smile. Above Maxwell casting shadows stood New York and Massachusetts, both looking mildly surprised at the state of there brother. "No seriously, what happened to you?" Connecticut was startled himself at the concerned- or was it anger?- that he heard in the other states tone. Half the time New York acted like he couldn't care less about what happened to the downed brunette state and the other half the obnoxiously dressed man was the one causing the trouble. So to hear what sounded like genuine worry in the blonde's tone almost made _Maxwell_ worry.

Massachusetts was strangely quiet as the two polar opposites waited for him to answer, "Well, n-nothing..." He stuttered trying to think up an excuse, he couldn't tell his brothers what was happening. If he did they would think he was weak or a wimp or something and they might get involved, that would make the brunette look worse than if he just let it keep happening. Quickly getting to his feet and brushing himself off he saw New York's still sckeptical stare, "I fell down some of these stairs earlier okay? I'm just being-"

"Hey look the pansy's got some friends, how cute!" Snarled one of the meatheads who had finally caught up with him. "Not like you could take us on all by your little lonesome..." The terrible boy said in a tone that one would use for speaking to a baby, Massachusetts glared at them not showing it but feeling great confusion over what was happening.

New York didn't look confused at all, he seemed to know exactly what was happening even if he didn't know the reasons behind it. These kids were asking for a fight and if they kept insulting his brother they were going to get one they would never forget, "I don't know who you are but if you keep insulting my brother you are going to regret it," Connecticut brightened up Yorkie really did care- "Only I'm allowed to do that!" -and there went that sentiment. Way to ruin a moment.

The sneer across the teen's face stretched until it was a scruel smirk, "Oh, really now?" He asked, noticing the height difference between him and the color blind blonde- which was about a foot at the least- and scoffing, "So if I called your brother a queer little freak-"

CRACK!

The sound of the football player's nose being broken made all of the group- including Connecticut, not that he would admit as much- jump and stumble away from the angry blonde who stood over their leader with an unreadable expression. "If you called Maxy that then I would call you a homophobic asshole." Growled the Big Apple, the type of angry he was right then was something that neither of his siblings had ever seen before. Massachusetts unfroze from where he had been pinned in shock and grabbed Yorkie's arm pulling him away from the boys that were now screaming for a teacher- or screaming in pain. The blonde tilted his deep black fadora- with a dashing of red sparkles of course- in acceptance of the retreat and followed the redhead and nerdy brunette.

As soon as they were away from the scene- they had returned to Connecticut's home to be precise- New York and Massachusetts spun on the younger state, " What the hell was that, Max?" York snapped, hands on his slim hips and eyes narrowed behind pitch black sunglasses. The state in question shuffled his feet and wrung his hands nervously, not very well wanting these two stronger states to know of his- even momentary- weakness. His dark green eyes stuck to the floor beneath his feet and refused to lift- were impossible to lift- to meet the other men's eyes. He felt so much shame over what had happened, he was a freaking immortal state for Pete's sake! He shouldn't have let it progress as far as it had, but it was too late to go back now.

A sudden grip on his chin made Maxwell jump in surprise, he tried to back away and get far from the questing sea green eyes that he was forced to meet when Massachusetts raised his head. "Connecticut, were you being bullied?" The redhead's tone- that was usually lacking emotion if possible- was filled with shock and horror, the truth of the matter finally hitting close to home when his younger sibling's eyes widened and tried to break contact with his.

New York gasped from where he stood next to them watching the whole confrontation, he yanked the taller man out of the redhead's grip and into his own bone-crushing hug, "Maxy, why haven't you told us?" He demanded not letting go of Connecticut, pulling him closer if that was at all possible, "Tomorrow we are going and taking you out of that horrible school, I will not let you continue if this is going to happen again." Maxwell felt tears welling up in his eyes from New York's obvious worry, he didn't even know that the blonde cared about what happened about him, let alone was _worried_ about what _could _happen.

"B-but I c-can't-"

"You can and you will," Massachusetts cut him off, not wanting to hear any of the excuses he could almost see running through the brunette's head. "And then we are going to tell dad that this is happening and needs to be taken care of before it escalates further." Sea green eyes were unrelenting and hard as they stared down the shorter brunette until Maxwell nodded.

Connecticut swallowed visibly, but agreed nonetheless, "Okay, but can we do it next week?"

*One Week Later*

Massachusetts pulled his trembling brother up to the podium that was situated in front of all the states as well as their father. They had all called an emergency meeting with all the states after Connecticut had calmed down enough to just tell New York the whole story and that had taken a few days in itself. To get him okay enough to tell pretty much the whole country was an entirely different story. New York gave the younger brunette a pat on the back as he walked past and smile with a thumbs up in approval, "Good luck!" He whispered.

Everyone was whispering though so it wasn't bothering anything, because they all were wondering why _Connecticut_ of all people had called them here. They knew that the state liked to be by himself as much as possible and that socializing was a painful thing for him.

But what shock them most was the way that their usually confident sibling's hands and voice shook, as well as the first thing he said, "What do you all know about bullying?"

* * *

**So yes I was going to do something with Michigan and Ohio but Bumblekat request more Connecticut so here you go! I hope it's not terrible... I wasn't sure but I know bullying is a big issue that I had yet to address in this so I felt the need to and Connecticut is my nerdiest OC so sorry to pick on him but... yeah. I've been bullied before as well and I just wish people would do something more about it because what's being done now is not enough.**

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews and love, I have so much fun writing these, it really relieves stress after life gets in the way. **

**Sorry for the depressing chappie, you'll probably see Michigan and Ohio next chapter unless I get a request before then.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Phone Call Part 1

Guillaume sat, shaking his foot anxiously- he had been waiting for a call from Don for who knows how long now. They were supposed to be putting together their next plan for the 'Matchmaking Sessions' as they had both begun to call them. Though each was more focused on one couple than the other- Louisiana was putting a lot of work into getting Tennessee and North Carolina together and McDonald's, bless his soul, was trying to get Illinois and Starbucks to go out. He was just itching to cause some kind of trouble somewhere, but he had no way to do anything without back up for it! People were just so rude sometimes...

The blonde's frown deepened and his brows furrowed over dark green eyes as he glared at the silent phone, because really there was nothing else for him to do. He had already flipped through ever channel on his television- twice- still to no resulting amusement that he could use to extend his patience. Guillaume was just about to resign to a shower when the phone suddenly decided to ring, catching the blonde slightly off guard and making him hesitate for a moment before answering . "Hello?" He spoke with a tone of excitement that he knew really shouldn't probably be there but what did he care really?

"Louisiana?" The voice said just as softly whispering into the receiver, though some loud banging in the background was making the words difficult to understand.

Guillaume would know that voice anywhere though, "Alabama? What's going on? Did you mess with Georgia again?" His question was never answered though as a SLAM echoed through the receiver and Alabama screamed in terror, a sound that Louisiana hoped he would never hear again. "Alabama? ALABAMA?! Damnit, man, answer!" The only response he got was the low beeping of an ended connection.

Not knowing what else to do Guillaume redialed a number into his phone that he knew by heart and hoped that she would be able to get there soon to check on his friend.

* * *

Looking at the phone in her hand with obvious surprise- nobody really ever bothered to call _her _of all people-

Okay that sounded really pathetic, but whatever.

Leslie picked up the phone and brushed her strawberry blonde hair from her ears as she answered, "Hello?"

"LESLIE? OMG LESLIE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Her hand instinctually jerked the device from her sensitive ear when the voice started screaming; she only knew one guy that could get up to that pitch and would have her phone number.

"Wha? Guillaume, what happened?" She asked suddenly much more awake than she had been seconds ago, turning her eyes to keep a close eye on the empty back road in front of her. Yes, talking on the phone and driving was bad, but again, they only time anyone really ever called the woman was when there was an emergency. That and there was no one on the road so she was going to bend the rules just this once. The babbling she got in response was not helping the situation at all though, "Dude! Calm down and speak slowly!" Leslie nearly slammed her head into the steering wheel, she had just used her dad's favorite nickname for everyone she was never going to hear the end of that after this.

There were a few quick deep breaths- that sounded more like Louisiana was hyperventilating that anything- before the shaken state tried to speak again, "I just got this horrible phone call from Freddy and something was really wrong, I tried to get him to talk but it sounded like something had busted into his place and then the phone went dead!" The breathing on the other end became frantic as if he was just realizing what he was saying, making Tennessee nearly roll her eyes in frustration but she was worried nonetheless. "I had a panic attack and then I called you because I knew you were heading over there for your weekly poker match!" Because logically, Tennessee thought, I have to be somewhere at the exact right moment to be able to help... how does this always happen to me? She wondered with a sigh.

"Okay I'll be there in a few don't worry I bet it's just Georgia or something getting there early as usual," which could always be what had actually happened and Alabama was just afraid of being beat by her, but a tickling in the back of Leslie's head told her that it was more than that.

Louisiana gave her an agreement, "Yeah, yeah, sure I'm still going to come over later just to make sure so expect me!" and hung up with that as an ending, what rude people there are these days. The strawberry blonde wasn't given long to think on it though as she reached the other state's home, parking her car in the drive she slowly got out. The place was quiet, really quiet, something that it usually wasn't especially tonight when a bunch of the Southern states were coming for the monthly poker night. As she glanced around she also realized that many of the others had to have already gotten here... but if that was the case where were they all and why did Alabama sound so freaked out?

With a sigh

Tennessee made her way into the house- which was surprisingly unlocked- she had nearly driven herself into a panicked state because of that phone call from Guillaume. The way that the other state had sounded when he had called, the panicked, honestly scared tone that she rarely heard from the fun-loving state. Looking around Leslie could almost hear crickets from the empty atmosphere that the house gave away, though the strawberry blonde knew that it was false in its appearance she could feel her siblings in here she just didn't know where exactly they were. Peering further into the dark room- living room if she had to guess- she flipped on the light switch that was conveniently right beside the front door. The room was same as far as she knew, she was terrible at remembering all the little details but nothing seemed out-of-place from a struggle or fight.

"Alabama. Alabama, where the heck are you?" Leslie whispered, slumping her shoulders as if doing so would make her unseen by anyone that went past the room. It didn't look like she would need to because the house was just as silent as ever after she spoke, maybe even quieter, the still silence turned echoing. Tennessee was just about to give up and call someone more suited for whatever this had turned into, she turned to find the phone-

-and heard a light creaking noise coming from underneath her worn boots. Glancing wide-eyed down at her shoes, Leslie bolted for the phone and quickly pressed the numbers for Guillaume. There were a long couple of rings before a small beep told her that she was connected, the strawberry blonde went to say something but was immediately cut off by the male on the other side of the phone, "WHAT IS HAPPENING? Did you find Freddy? Is he okay?" The questions came faster than Tennessee could answer them. Or to tell them apart, really.

"Okay first off take a breath." She waited until she heard the deep intake of breath from the other before speaking again, "Now I need you to tell me, does Fred have any type of secret underground hiding place, a cellar, anything of that sort?" She tapped the wooden floors with the tip of her toes listening for any sound that might indicate a hollow underneath.

Louisiana paused and was silent for so long that the strawberry b,node checked to make sure that they hadn't been disconnected. "Well there is one," he mumbled seemingly uncomfortable with telling her about the secret basement. "Under the carpet in front of the door there should be a trapdoor, Freddy had it put in during the Civil War just in case something ever happened." Leslie nodded, now understanding why something like that might not be good as common knowledge but at the same time it made Alabama seem very suspicious and paranoid.

Which in reality he kind of was.

"Good then I'll see if there is anything off down there, are you on your way here?" Her blue-grey eyes blinked curiously as she lifted up the fancy rug, there was a small trapdoor under it that no one would find unless they knew what they were looking for. Apparently most people didn't know about this.

She was about to hang up the phone but Guillaume stopped her before she could, "Wait, don't hang up I need to know what is going on," the strawberry blonde huffed at the extra work she would have to do, juggling the phone, making sure she didn't drop anything and alert whoever was here to the fact that she was here too. Though if they had been listening at all they would already know she was here.

Careful as she stepped down onto a couple of steps leading below, Leslie couldn't help but feel that this was a very bad idea. You should never have to willing go down into the scary secret cellar except in a horror movie and HORROR MOVIES WERE NOT REAL! No matter how much her father protested the point. Just the thought about the constant arguing her dad gave whenever someone said exactly that was enough to give her a headache, the strawberry blonde was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't remember most of her descent. Her blue-grey eyes widened when she felt solid floor beneath one of her boots before slowly being the other down so she could stand on her own. Looking around at the room she had just entered her eyes widened further and her mouth fell open at who she saw sitting at the table.

"Oh, my goodness... You're-"

* * *

**Why yes, I did just put a cliffhanger in what is supposed to be a drabble-y thing. I am just awesome like that though so yeah... Okay the only reason I really did it was because I had a couple request for states (which if you go to my profile you can find the ones I am currently working on) and I want to see if I can fit them into this. Which I can do for all but one.**

**Also sorry to the Guest who asked me to put Michigan next chapter, that was after I got these requests and I promise that is the next thing I will get out as soon as I finish with these next two states! For the person who asked for Louisiana, I am sorry there is not much of him in this but I couldn't think of where else to put him. If you would like me to do more for him after this just ask and I'll think of somewhere for him to cause trouble.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL MOST DEFENITELY BE IN NEVADA'S POV!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Phone Call Part 2

**Hehe... sorry for the delay on part 2! :)**

* * *

Standing in front of the darkened house was a young looking man with dark black hair framing curious hazel eyes. Not many things could leave this state puzzled- he happened to be very good at examining a situation and figuring out the reason/solution-, at that moment he was very confused. His brain was telling him two different things; his eyes said that there would probably be no one home what with the state that the house was in, almost all the lights off and all that. But his nose was telling a completely different story than that, because, you see, this is the state of Nevada, someone who could sniff out a poker game or someone gambling from miles away- it came with the territory- and at the moment he knew that something had gone down in that house. He could tell that there had been at least the start of a game of something- probably Texas Hold 'Em if he had to guess- but it seems that they hadn't gotten far for the smell was somewhat stale when he got there, but not enough that he would say they had cancelled early. That and all the cars were still there.

It was funny actually how the Southern states had tried to hide the game tonight from everyone else through hushed conversations and hastily written directions. There was no time to think on that, there was something suspicious going on in Alabama's house and the dark haired state was determined to figure it out. Looking around- as to make sure no curious neighbors were standing watch-, he made his way cautiously up to the door; it would be just his luck that his siblings had set up some kind of trap or something. He pulled his trusty tools from his pocket, sidling up to the door when he realized that no net was going to suddenly be sprung on him and kneeling to eye level with the lock. This was one of those times that Nevada was glad that his brother wasn't as paranoid as some of the others and didn't have a million deadbolts on his door *cough*newyork*cough*. You wouldn't believe how much harder it was to pick deadlocks than regular locks, not that Nevada had any experience picking the locks of the other states houses, or did on many occasions when he was bored. Nope, this had never happened, don't believe the New England states if they say otherwise. Because they most likely will.

Shaking his head to clear it of unneeded thoughts, Carson got to work on the lock determined to figure out what was going.

* * *

Tennessee stared wide eyed at what she was seeing, there was no way that this was happening, and it just really wasn't possible for her to be about eye to eye with what she was. No, no, no. All of her Sothern siblings that were in the room with her watched her with guilty expressions all the way across the board, even the Carolinas were fidgeting at the deadly silence that had filled the room at her unexpected- which was a HUGE understatement- arrival. They seemed almost annoyed that she had come at such a time when she had first come down, but she was having none of that, because excuse her when one of her best friends calls having a major spaz attack because one of his best friends just called him panicking before being cut off. So yeah, Leslie is deeply sorry that she was worried about these asses, next time she would know better than to do such a thing. Next time they could be murdered for all she cared.

In case you couldn't tell the strawberry blonde was majorly ticked off at that point. And then North Carolina had the audacity to say:

"This is not what it looks like."

Leslie glared at her long time friend, her temper was beginning to get the best of her and she was just barely managing to contain it, "Skylar P. Jones, look me in the eye and tell me that what I am seeing right now is just a huge misunderstanding." Blue-grey eyes dared their darker colored counterparts to keep from looking away, but- just as she suspected- the caramel eyes dropped the contact almost seconds after making it. Dragged to the floor by the sheer force of Tennessee's own gaze, "That's what I thought." She growled, scowling at all the others in the room whose eyes were also everywhere but on her. "You guys do realize that dad is going to kill you if he finds out about this, yes?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the state of Alabama- or so the redhead hoped- stood a woman with a frown as she glanced down at the flat tire her car had decided to sport within the last few miles to Freddy's house. Or at least she thought that she was pretty close to the other states house; let's just say that she wasn't the best when it came to directions. It was just her luck really that this would happen to her, and she had been in a mood for winning tonight too. Not that she and Georgia didn't normally win anyway, Ginny and her sister always wiped the floor with everyone of the guys that played no matter how many times they denied it. It is just how the South poker nights worked with them, Ginny and Georgia would let the guys win a couple of time, let their hopes and confidence rise, then proceed to steal every cent that they had brought that day.

Most of that money went to the girls' night out the next day and had for quite a few years.

Now it seemed that that wasn't going to be happening this time unless a car came driving by in the next few minutes, which she was also seriously doubting was going to happen. She just seemed to be in a very negative mood at the moment and she really didn't feel like changing it any time soon.

* * *

Nevada smirked at the click the door made, before he turned the handle, opening it as if he hadn't just spent the last minute picking the lock in what could be considered breaking and entering. Strolling through like it was his own house he was entering, slipping his picks back into his pocket as if they had never been there and looking for a sign of anything weird that might have happened here. So far nothing looked out of the ordinary, no signs of struggles or anything going down that may have been an unplanned interruption, everything as straight and perfect as usual. Except for the rug in the front hall, one of the corners on the end was folded over; it made the dark haired state wondered if maybe it was something that Alabama had just missed. Freddy tended to be a bit OCD about the way his house looked and while everything else looked spotless that one spot wasn't…

So of course being as smart as himself, he moved in the direction that lead back to the living room. Maybe there was something more to see in that part of the house, something that gave him a clue to where all the states had disappeared to. Hopefully none of them ended up in Narnia this time, that day was one hell of a problem for all involved, especially when the White Queen tried to keep Alaska for herself. That was something of an unpleasant memory.

Before Nevada could make it all the way down the hall, something at the very end of the rug dipped under and when he realized what was happening he had already slipped into the hole that was in the floor. The hazel eyed state would have been cursing himself for not realizing that Alabama would have trapdoors in his house when it made so much sense, most of the old Confederate states had trapdoors somewhere in their house so why not Alabama? Too bad that he was too busy trying not to barf at the horrible rollercoaster sensation from falling a good few feet. Thankfully though, it wasn't a long fall, the worst part was really just the moment he hit the floor which he had to assume was concrete.

"Nevada?" More than one of the states gasped in shock, said state was busy trying to keep his shoulder from disconnecting from his body while they all circled around him.

A very annoyed Georgia- she wasn't a big fan of Carson and the way he tended to end up in your house- was the first to ask, "What the heck are you doing here?"

The dark haired corner state just gave an innocent smile, "Oh, nothing- what is that?" He was now staring past the black haired woman towards the center of the room where Tennessee still stood scowling at them all. Nevada now included because he had interrupted her irritated rants and lecture, but it wasn't like it was his fault that she remembered to relock the front door and not shut the trapdoor. "Dad's going to kill you guys." He stated in the most simple terms while continuing to examine the situation in front of him and come up with a positive out come that would keep him from being blamed as well.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this second part? Maybe it is just me- considering I am the one that typed it- but it is a little rushed. I've actually had this written in one of my notebooks for a couple weeks but I was being lazy and not typing it like I should. But here it is!**

**Tell me what you like, don't like, if anything is confusing or you catch a mistake.**

**And once again feel free to request any states that you would like to see that we haven't seen or that we have seen and you would like to see again. This request was also made by a guest. After this I have Virginia in the Call arc and then Michigan in another request.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL FEATURE A (UN)LUCKY VIRGINIA!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Phone Call Final Part

You know, it was just Ginny's luck that this happened, because, really, what else could possibly cause something this random to happen to her? She had been waiting out here for what felt like hours- in reality, twenty minutes- and it was hot and the stupid tow truck people refused to pick her up until the morning. What was she supposed to do just go book a hotel for the night? Oh, wait; there wasn't even a house nearby! Let alone a hotel, and she was still at least three miles to Alabama's house and that was if she was positive she knew where she was going. WHICH SHE REALLY WASN'T. And, again, leave it to her to choose the one night that Freddy's usually night owl neighbors are already at how in bed to break down on the side of the road, because, obviously, the world just loved her right now. Of you can't tell that was sarcasm and you're an idiot-

Oh, sorry, she tends to rant when nervous, stressed, and/or frustrated, which, at the moment, she was all three. It was not a pretty picture, if her hair wasn't already natural with spastic curls then it would have been then from all the stressing she was doing.

But it wasn't her fault; it was those lazy ass tow people. With their stupid excuses and need for SLEEP. Well, excuse her, for breaking down right when you are trying to get your beauty sleep, because, of course, SHE FUCKING DID IT ON PURPOSE. Yeah, she completely planned this so that fat, middle-aged men had to lose sleep; she enjoyed ruining people's night. The asses.

If they were any kind of good men they would have come and gotten her anyway, not leave her here OVER NIGHT and, oh, look a car! Well, the situation certainly is looking up now. Sweet savor, how she was glad for once in her life to be blinded by a car's headlights.

Wait a second…  
This seemed familiar…

Hadn't she watched a movie like this one time? Yeah, that one father-daughter night that they pulled 'horror movie' out of the hat. It was about this girl whose car breaks down on the side of the road… and she ends up standing there trying to get someone to pick her up before another car suddenly… appears… but, instead of helping the girl, the guy… in the car… kidnapped her…

OH, SWEET SAVOR! SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!

B-but she didn't want to die! Virginia wanted to live much longer! She hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Georgia, or-or work up the courage to tell Connecticut that she liked him. And she still hadn't gotten back at Massachusetts after he ate her last piece of cake! Chocolate fudge cake at that! With this really amazing frosting and chocolate chips and-

And you what little Virginia just realized? There was chocolate in Heaven, so yeah, she's good now.

"Virginia!" Her head snapped towards the car that was now parked right next to her on the road. "What the hell are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at Freddy's already?" That stupid, annoying, incredibly loud, womanizing… SWEETHEART! Oh, Ginny could just kiss him right now.

But she won't because that would be weird.

"Louisiana!" She shouted, raising her arms above her head in a sign of victory very similar to her father. "You would not believe how happy I am to see you here! You see, my car broke down awhile ago and I've been standing here for, like, ever and then I saw you coming towards me, but I didn't know it was you and I thought I was going to die! And then-"

"Wow, that is an amazing story Ginny, now, get in so we can head to Freddy's place and get everything else straightened out." Guillaume was completely overwhelmed by the barrage of words that just came out of Virginia's mouth. Yes, the Cajun man could be very eccentric himself sometimes but what the redhead just managed to do in one breathe was… he didn't even know a word for it. But to do something of the sort, Ginny had to be either very stressed or very nervous, and, at the time, she looked to be a lot of both. He just hoped that he could manage to calm her down before they got to Alabama's house.

Waiting until she got in to restart the car, Louisiana spotted the other state's defenseless car like a sitting duck on the side of the road. "Hey, Gins, what about your car?" He asked, looking at the now seatbelt secured passenger.

"Hm?" She looked out the opposite window with a questioning hum, before turning back and relaxing against the seat, "Oh, don't worry about it, it's been in worse places longer."

Since there was really no was for the blonde to argue with that, he just agreed and began the drive to what he assumed would be a crime scene.

* * *

"What are you guys going to do?" Asked a still somewhat shocked looking Nevada at the scene that he had happened- fallen- in on… and he'll admit that he was still disappointed that there was no card game going on.

Freddy ran a hand through his short blonde hair, a sighed huffed came off his lips, "I don't know, but it really isn't my fault that he attacked me." His hand went from his hair to his neck, seeming to just need to be fiddling with something while he was processing what was happening. You think that he would have done that by now, but apparently there was a lot to take in.

"Hello, still here, and I would greatly appreciate if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't," Oh, yeah, had Carson mentioned the snobby British dude making his butt at home to the chair he was currently tied to? No? Well, now you know. Did he also forget to say that the guy was annoying as hell? Again, you are now informed.

Tennessee groaned- she seemed to be taking charge of the situation quite well if he did say so himself- pinching the bridge of her nose in thinly veiled exasperation. Ah, who was he kidding? It wasn't veiled at all. "You," she snapped, pointing at the Brit, "Shut up, you're annoying everyone." The poor guy seemed genuinely injured by the remark, but Tennessee paid no mind to him, just continued on with what she was doing. "Freddy," he looked up, brown puppy dog eyes wide with worry and guilt as he did, "Tell us exactly what happened."

The blonde took a deep breathe, seeming to strength himself before starting, "W-well, I was getting ready for everyone to come over like usual, cleaning and all that, when I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was just Virginia or someone showing up early to help out, but when I opened it this guy," he nodded his head towards the dark haired man in the chair, "Jumps at me. I just barely managed to get away and grab the phone, why I thought to call Louisiana nobody knows, but I did. Before I could tell him entirely what was happening the guy finds me, nearly busts down my door screaming something about 'Birmingham' and tries to take me out.

"Thankfully, I've done a lot of wrestling in my life and got the guy off me and down long enough to tie him up. By then most of you guys were showing up and you know the rest," the Brit was strangely quiet as Freddy finished telling him what he knew, almost, like, he was biting his tongue for some reason. Which made Nevada even that much more curious about him, because, seriously, the guy was kind of cool. To him, at least, the others didn't look as amused.

"So… who are you, anyway?" Nevada ended up being the one to ask when the silence had grown to long and uncomfortable for him to deal with. Having lived most of his life with the Corner states, the dark haired man found himself used to more of a loud setting than a quiet one. Well, the silence was half of his reason, the other half was because Tennessee looked about ready to kill someone, and none of them wanted that to happen, for the most part, anyway.

The Brit seemed to mull the question over in his head for a few seconds- which was weird, really, because it was a rather simple question, not one that required a lot of thinking about beforehand- then answered with a simple, "My name is Benton."

Though, he did end up answering the question they had asked, it just brought up more and more questions in their minds, well, except for maybe Florida and that was only because she was too busy staring creepily at Georgia to actually process the entire situation. Some the questions were:

'Why didn't he tell us his last name?' Tennessee.

'I wonder if dad would yell at me for 'barrowing' Sami's guns, again?' Texas.

'Are we allowed to just air-ship this guy back to Britain or is that illegal?' North Carolina.

'I don't know about air-shipping, but I got a huge ass garden in my back yard, you know, just in case Georgia loses her temper?' South Carolina.

'You know I can hear both you bastards, right?' Georgia.

'Why do these things always happen to my family?' Alabama- during a really epic face-palm.

"I'm curious, is there a reason that you all are just staring into space like there isn't some guy tied to a chair in the middle of the room?" A real time voice asked, watching curiously as all his Southern siblings swiveled their heads to stare at him instead of empty space. All Louisiana can say is that those ten stares/glares/stalker looks sent weird chills down his spine and he was almost glad when a certain spazzy, redhead came bowling over him, knocking him flat on his face in the process but removing him from center attention nonetheless. So for that he took the bruise he would be sporting for the next week or so, especially when he saw the look on his sister's face as her best friend tackle hugged her.

Georgia barely managed to stay on her feet with the extra weight suddenly right on top of her, "Ginny! Where the hell were you?" The black haired woman growled viciously, as if promising death if not given the correct answer, which was pretty much true in this case.

Soft green eyes began to tear, as a bottom lips trembles like a leaf in the wind, "I was so scared. My car broke down, and then no one would pick me up, and then no other cars drove by, and when one did I thought that they were going to try and kill me or something!" She shouted the last part, still semi hysterical about the whole incident, "But it was just Guilly so we're good here."

All looked to 'Guilly' for an explanation, but hell if he knew anymore than they did on the subject of Virginia's lost sanity. Then he realized something, "You guys never answered me! Why is there a guy tied to a-"

"Oh, that's just bloody great…" muttered the captive darkly, a dark green gaze trained on Louisiana through dark black bangs, "You're bloody French aren't you?" Benton was spitting at this point, looking like he would jump the French accented state if he had not been contained. "Last time I saw that frog face, he was too busy flirting with me to go to that lame meeting of-" Benton's eyes widened with disbelief, teeth snapping together like a sprung trap, the 'click' loud in the deafening silence that was enveloping the states and their captive.

Slowly, quietly, each barely daring to take a breathe as they did so, they froze in what they were doing and turned to face the man, curious eyes all around, even Florida had managed to catch on to the implications. "So you know my papa?" Louisiana and Alabama asked simultaneously, both gaping like fish out of water.

Swearing that could compare to an experienced sailor was their answer, dark black hair allowed to fall lower in an attempt to hide those startling green eyes and the frustrated blush quickly growing along high cheek bones. "N-no, of course not! Why would I know either of your fathers? I barely know my own, I don't care much for them, you see." He growled, denial evident in every word and the states were their father's children for a reason, because for every crazy and wild thing that they could do or say, they still contained a stubborn streak a mile wide.

"Well, who's your father then?" Mississippi snapped up the opportunity to ask the question before any of the others could, finally able to get his two cents in. "Not France…" he trailed off, a tickling in the back of his mind, the answer right on the tip of his tongue, at the edge but not quite ready to jump…

And then, it clicked, "You're English aren't you?"

Alabama was right along with his brother in train of thought, "Not just English, though, you're the Distract of Birmingham, right? That's why you were so mad about my city's name," the Southern state looked pretty proud that he had managed to get all that from what was going on.

The black haired Brit gritted his teeth in anger, not wanting to admit to such a thing… but doing so regardless, "Yes," he sighed a tiresome sigh, "I am Benton Kirkland, Distract of Birmingham, wish I could say that it has been a pleasure to meet you...but it hasn't." And the man just... disappeared. Leaving each and every one of the states that were there that night to wonder, what actually happened?

The night may not have been one that was thought about too often, but it was certainly one that was never forgotten.

* * *

**So... whatcha guys think about the ending to this little trilogy? Awesome, shocking, surprising, disappointing? Anything? **

**I'll tell you right now that this was an idea spinning in my head for quite some time before this, but I finally found a reason to put in my little Birmingham- I know that he isn't a key player in England, I found the districts on wikipedia and stupidly trusted them to be right, but I couldn't just get rid of him... **

**So, yeah, that happened and if I do anything more with England it will be with his counties, not districts.**

**Well, thanks for reading! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL MOST DEFINITELY HAVE MICHIGAN BUT MAYBE SOME OHIO AND SCARY DAKOTAS AS WELL!**


	13. Chapter 13: Date Night!

How it had all happened, he had no honest clue, he really thought that he was just going on a blind date. A regular fun time where he could just enjoy himself before having to return to work the next day, but he had two clues that should have immediately told him that there was something fishy going on.

One; it had been Louisiana's idea for him to go and the date, and he was the one that chose the person that he would go with.

Two; Guillaume's chosen place was very close to the border between Michigan and Ohio.

But Roy W. Jones thought nothing of that as he stood next to his car, goofy grin plastered on his face and looking strangely cleaned up from his usual appearance. Well, more like forced to clean up from his usual lazy appearance of plain jeans and a tee-shirt, of course, he still wore jeans and a tee-shirt but... fancier.

If Roy hadn't seen the transformation himself, he would be curious about who was staring back at him in the mirror, but he had and it was quite shocking how different he looked. His usual unruly strawberry-blonde curls having been tamed and brushed away from his face to prove that he actually had eyes behind them, it was kind of shocking to see the color of his eyes clearly and not through a curtain of curls.

If anyone were to ask about the flushed look on his cheeks at that time, he wouldn't admit to the nerves he felt jittering through his entire system, nope, he would say that it was because he knew nothing of the date that he was meeting. Roy didn't know what they looked like, acted like, hell, he didn't even know their gender, which didn't bother him that much, because, like most of the states, he didn't have a specific gender preference.

You know, it shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, the strawberry blonde should have seen it coming a mile away, but still, when he saw his archenemy slowly making his way towards him, Roy felt his heart skip a beat. It was a side of Weston C. R. Jones that the blue-eyed state had never seen before, one that he never thought about being present.

Eyes the color a silvery-green shining bright in happiness and excitement, a smile touching on the usually scowling face, it took Roy a minute to realize who he was actually staring at. the change to the other state was so extreme, but, by the way that Ohio was still smiling, the strawberry blonde would have to guess that his was just as drastic. Which made him wonder exactly how long Guillaume had planned this to make both of them look so unrecognizable from themselves without actually doing anything to them. Whatever the answer was it made Roy shiver on the inside, he really hoped that Louisiana would stay content with just matchmaking people, because he was quite capable of taking over the world at this point.

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked, Weston now standing right in front of the other state and not even realizing who he was talking to, "Would you happen to know Guillaume?" Another question, this time a bit more confident, a wider grin beginning to take the place of the cute smile.

"Y-yeah," Roy stuttered out nervously, tugging at a single curl that had managed to escape the confines of the hair gel, "You're my date this evening?" His usual confident, jarring tone was lost to this side of his rival state, his pulse quickening in a panic, teeth worrying his bottom lip in unhidden confusion and frustration.

A hand suddenly clapped the frozen state on the back, causing him to lurch in a forward motion, "Hey guys! Glad to see you both got here, I was afraid you would get lost or something!" A much to cheery voice spoke, not paying the slightest attention to the situation at hand.

Roy, state of Michigan, was kissing his greatest rival... and he kind of liked it. Not that he would ever say as much out loud, but in the safety of his head, he might just be able to admit to... maybe liking this happy side of Ohio. He pulled back sharply when his head came back to him, but couldn't help the small smile that found itself of his lip, cheeks flushed a deep red from embarrassment and something else he couldn't name. "Sorry about that," he mumbled softly, stuttering heartbeat slowly to a slight murmur, one of comfort and calm instead of worry and fear.

After a quick introduction by Guillaume, in which Roy blurted out the name 'Ronald' instead of his real name, Michigan took the unknowing state on a boat ride around one of his favorite lakes, one that he found himself returning to often, after that.

Because, if he was only allowed the sight of a smiling, laughing, self-abandoned Weston once in his life... he was going to treasure it, no matter what happened to them later, that would always be the best night of Roy's long life.

* * *

**Aww... adorable right? I'm such a terrible person, I know, but I figured the only way to make them semi civil was to have them disguised, sneaky, yeah?**

**Okay, so I want you guys to play a little game with me! I just want to see if any of you guys can guess what the middle initial of each state stands for, is that good? So please give me your guesses, because the one who gets it right will choose the state/pairing in the next chapter! Guests feel free to play too, but if you do so give your requests beforehand in case you do win!**

**That is all! So please tell me what you think!**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER WHOSE STATE IS STILL UNKNOWN EVEN TO THE AUTHOR!**


	14. Chapter 14: Missing 'Zona

It was at one of the monthly meetings, usually switched between the Northern states when summer came around, which was always a welcome reprieve for the South/Southwestern states. At the moment it was Alaska's turn to host the meeting, which meant, really, that Hawaii was speaking, because the Russian state was not one for idle chit-chat. Forty-nine of the fifty states were present at that moment, only one was missing, but not one that they would have normally expected being gone. And he hadn't just gone missing for that meeting, no, he had been gone for the last two monthly meetings, and his siblings, to say the least, were getting irritated.

"Where in the hell is Arizona!" Demanded an angered Texas, scowling at the room around him when he realized that the Southwestern state was, once again, nowhere to be found. Virginia looked worried for her brother, even if they didn't talk much she still cared for them all the same, being the oldest. Next to her Delaware snored soundly, oblivious to the entire situation, even as California fidgeted next to him, "I don't even care if he slept through the meeting like Delaware, or got distracted like Guillaume, by could he at least show up?!" Growled the Texan, arms folded over his chest and frown deepening into a pout, because, in reality, he would love to be anywhere but these meetings as well.

New York snickered from his place beside Jersey, amusement at his siblings' expense clear, "Where do you think he is Jersey? I've been kinda curious too," he moved as close to the black-haired state as possible, invading his personal space to the point where Jersey's bubble's pop could be audibly heard over them all. His sunglasses, sleek black with an orange moustache dangling just below his nose, hid his eyes but Jersey could almost feel the brightness that radiated from them.

"Don't get involved York," grumbled the suit wearing state, arms crossed over his chest, slouching low in his chair to stay out of a conversation for once.

Until he caught sight of the other three corner states sniggering and stealing glances towards a blushing California, who was nervously tapping his fingers along the wooden table. It would have been obvious to any of the others that there was something being hidden there... had any of them been paying any attention at all to the usually loud state, who seemed to have mastered the art of disappearing when in trouble.

"Brian H. Jones, do you know where Alejandro has gone?" New Jersey gave the others a look that spoke of how much he hated getting involved in the situation, because the last time he had gotten involved in something, it had left him trapped in a net with New York for a day. A very... unpleasant... day.

The black-haired state shook his head frantically, blonde highlights flashing in the thin ray of light that came through the windows, "N-no, of course not, why would I have anything to do with Arizona? I don't like him at all, he always just randomly pops up at my house and-and-"

The answer came from none other than Michigan, who had been spaced out for the most part, barely seeming to register a word that was being spoken the entire time, "Even rivals have the ability to love each other..." He sighed, looking to grow depressed from the topic of conversation, though none of them could figure out exactly why, even Ohio looked confused to the mood change, and he knew Michigan almost as well as he knew himself.

Deciding that deciphering Roy's love life could be put off until another day Jersey continued to speak, "Yes, which is exactly why your place is the most probable one for him to be at."

New Mexico, Utah, and Colorado all burst into hysteric laughter right then, each holding themselves up on the other, grabbing their side from pain as well as humor. This just made the Golden state's cheeks flush an even darker red then before, "Shut up!" He snapped, silver-blue eyes flashing with anger, "It isn't my fault that he showed up one day with an outrageous fever and collapsed on my doorstep," he growled, glaring at all, even the intimidating form of Texas that stood across from him. "I asked him why he came to me and he said, 'this is where all my citizen visit during the summer, it just seemed right,' how the hell do I say no to that?" The black-haired state turned and stormed out of the room without another word to any of them, leaving silence and confusion in his wake.

"Why would Alejandro go there?" New York asked, speaking for the first time since Jersey's original question, he was honestly curious about why Arizona would go to someone who so obviously despised him.

Utah shrugged her shoulder and smiled, "'Jandro may not admit it but he has always found a comfort in Cali's presence, even if they are arguing-"

"-So even though California tends to act like he hates my dear brother, Arizona just goes there almost instinctively when he is feeling down-" Colorado continued for his sister.

"-The reason that 'Zona is so sick now is because it is summer in his place, his temperatures in the South get so high that even the lower temperatures in the North get can't counteract them, so he 'migrates' to a cooler state. Even though this isn't known to help much, he still does so even if to get comfort from another until he gets better!" New Mexico finished, smiling happily as Bob moved to sit upon her shoulder, moving out of the line of sight of Nevada in hopes of being forgotten by the state.

Texas scratched his head in confusion, "Wait a second... if this happens every summer how come I don't remember him missing a meeting until now?"

New York laughed, making all eyes turn to him, even though he looked at no one, then- in unison- the corner states, plus Nevada, covered their eyes and the last pulled out a little wand like object and clicked the button. Opening their eyes to all the states going on as if they had actually been working for the past hour, the states whose memories were still intact grinned and gave a little smile to their companions, it was almost too easy...

* * *

**Haha! MiB references FTW!**

**So, since nobody gave me any requests or even attempted to guess Michigan or Ohio's middle names... I posted this! Because it has been buzzing around my head for a few weeks now.**

**It is sooooooo hot right now! Like in the 110 degree range at the moment, and it isn't even close to the end of summer yet. I very much dislike life at the moment... :( **


End file.
